Converse and Ballet shoes
by mysterywriter3012
Summary: Mitchie is a punk skater that falls in love with the popular and preppy Mikayla.the problem is that there from two different worlds. can they stand the pressure from their friends and be together or will their love never be enough? Mitchie/Mikayla Femla.
1. Chapter 1

**Converse and ballet shoes**

"Come on Mitch, let's go already" Nate urged me.

"Alright I'm almost done" I said while I added the finishing touches to my masterpiece. I stepped back and looked at the graffiti on the wall.

"Are you guys done yet?" Shane asked while coming back from keeping lookout.

"Hey nice job Mitch" he continued and patted me on the back. Nate gave me a high five as he also took a look at my work.

"What does it repre-"Shane started but got cut off by a siren going on.

"It's the cops!" I yelled while jumping on my skateboard and riding at full speed towards my house. I looked behind me and saw Shane riding right behind me on his skateboard with Nate trailing him on his bike.

We rode together since we were after all neighbors.

"See you later guys, I have to go shower" I called as I made it to my driveway first.

"Hey Mitch don't forget that were supposed to work on our project later" Nate called back.

I just rose a thumb up as I walked into my house. As soon as I made it into the house my mom was all up in my case.

"Mitchie where were you" she said "and why are you all dirty" I looked down at my baggy pants and loose shirt and noticed that a lot of the paint had gotten on me.

"I was just uh doing uh recreational activities mom" I said trying to not sound like I just vandalized the underground tunnel by the library.

My mom sighed and plopped down onto the couch. I followed her and she turned to me.

"Mitch this has got to stop, you're putting your life in danger, and do you know what this does to me as a mother" she said and I groaned.

"Mom please not this again" I huffed. She gave me a look and I just got up.

"I'm going to go shower" I said and ran up the stairs towards my room. I went in and made my way to my personal bathroom. I really needed to relax right now. I took a long shower and dressed in another loose shirt with the usual baggy pants. I slipped into my black and white converse and sneaked out of the house.

I walked to the Jonas' house and knocked. Jason answered the door and looked down at me.

"So there's the third musketeer" he said with a chuckle and moved aside so I could come in.

"Ha-ha where's Nate? We have a project to finish" I asked.

"He's waiting for you in the study" Jason said and walked into the kitchen. I made my way into the study/library room in the house and saw Nate at the round table with a Styrofoam model of the solar system.

"Hey dork" I said and he finally looked up.

"Hey were almost done all you need to do is finish the model and I'll write the report" he said. I nodded and grabbed the model and set it on the floor. I started working and saw Nate pilled with books and working eagerly on the report.

The Jonas were really great. Nate was really smart and got good grades in school, but he always was ready to have some fun with me and Shane. Shane on the other hand was not the brightest crayon in the box. He was a player at our school and it seem like girls and chilling was the only thing on his mind. Jason was a senior so he was all college hyped up. He used to hang with us but ever since his parents started pushing college to him, he's been busier and busier.

I stuck in a finally finished Pluto and stood up.

"Hey I'm done, how's the report coming?" I asked Nate and he looked up at the project. He examined it for a while and chuckled.

"Mitch Pluto isn't a planet anymore" he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Since when?" I asked and he pushed a book towards me.

"Since scientist discovered there a million more plutos out there."

I sighed.

"Pluto is staying no matter what Jonas" I said and he shook his head.

"Whatever, it would actually start a good discussion with our project tomorrow." He said and went back to work.

"Uh huh genius, I got to go, mom will kill me if I miss diner again" I said.

"Kay I'll bring the project to school tomorrow, but you have to help me present" he said and I gave him a look.

"Please Mitch you know I'm not good with presenting" he begged and I nodded. I walked to my house and used the back door this time. I saw mother setting up the plates so I quickly hid behind the staircase.

"Girls diner!" she called up the stairs and my two sisters walked down. First came Maddie. She's 7 years old and she looks up to my older sister Dallas. Dallas is a senior but she's still debating with mom the whole college thing. She's always on my case about being a punk and wasting life.

"Hey mom guess who's not here" she said and I quickly stepped in.

"I'm right here diva" I shot back and sat at my usual seat.

"Girls, let's just eat in peace please" my mother said and we all dug into our spaghetti.

"So Dallas how were ballet classes today?" my mom asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Great like always some new girls actually joined today. There sophomores though" she explained.

"Oh sophomores, maybe you know them Mitch" my mom said and I snorted.

"Just because I'm a sophomore doesn't mean I know them, besides anybody in ballet class wouldn't exactly be a friend of mine" I said, wiped my mouth with my napkin and got up. I walked to my mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for dinner mom" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks for actually being at dinner Mitch" she said and Maddie giggled.

**well this is a new story im starting please tell me what you think about it. for people reading trust my love, i have a really bad writers block on that but i will try to continue it. please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so yeah thankk you guys so much for your kind reviews and please keep them coming. this chapter is mikayla's pov and please read the author's note at the end.**

**Converse and ballet shoes**

"So welcome to our little piece of heaven girls" the ballet instructor greeted Miley, Tess, and me. We have just joined the ballet class. It's always been a dream to join this class. We used to be in the junior class, but were finally old enough for the senior class.

"Okay let's get to work" the instructor continued and we all got into positions. The class was really great we soon got the hang of it and even a senior from our school complimented us. Her name was Dallas Torres. She really warmed up to us.

We got dismissed and we were dead tired.

"Does anybody else feel like getting some ice cream?" Miley asked.

"Yup, I'm with you" I said and Tess nodded. We walked to a nearby ice cream shop when we saw a girl and a guy on skateboards and a guy on a bike rushed through the streets.

"Wow who were they?" Tess asked.

"Losers" Miley said.

"Do you know them?" I asked. And Miley grabbed my hand. She tends to do this when she feels over protective of me.

"Nope, but it's obvious they were up to no good." She said and I raised an eyebrow. Just them we saw a cop car driving and it stopped right in front of us. Two cops got out and walked towards us. Miley tightened her grip on my hand and Tess held my arm.

"Hello there girls, where to?" the guy cop said.

"We were just going to get some ice cream" I said and motion towards the ice cream shop.

"Let's just cut this short, did you guys see some teens on skateboards and a bike go through here?" the lady cop asked.

"No we haven't" I said before either Miley or Tess could say something. The guy grunted and went inside the car.

"Excuse my partner he's having a bad day" she said and got in the car as well. They drove off and Miley let go of me.

"Why did you cover for them?" she asked. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I told you they were up to no good, we should stay away from them" Miley said and walked to the shop with me and Tess behind. We sat on a booth and ordered the ice cream.

We were laughing around until we saw a very cute guy walk in. he was tall, muscular, and had short blond hair. He looked our way and winked.

"Omg he is so hot" Miley whispered. I gave her a playful push and she blushed.

He left and Tess giggled at Miley's face.

"I'll never see him again" Miley pouted and I patted her back.

"Yeah you will" I said and continued to eat my ice cream. Miley grabbed my arms and shook me.

"How do you know Mickey, what do you know?" she asked.

"Calm down weirdo, he goes to our school, didn't you guys see his shirt it clearly said sea view high" I said.

"You're very observant Mikayla" Tess said and sank into my seat.

"It's getting late I should get home" Miley said and got up. She went up to the cash register and paid for her ice cream.

"See you guys at school tomorrow" she said and waved goodbye.

"We should get going too Mickey" Tess said and got up. She held out her hand and helped me up. We both paid and walked outside and shared a goodbye hug before we parted.

I walked home and was about to enter my house when I saw the girl from the skateboard sneaking inside the house next door through the back.

I shook my thoughts away and remember that this was the same girl that got chased by the cops. I went inside and found my mom watching TV. I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey mom" I said and sat down.

"Hey Mickey, how was your first day in senior ballet class?" she asked and I smiled.

"It was cool, I had lots of fun" I replied and headed up the stairs to take a shower.

"Diner in a bit Hun" my mom yelled after me.

"Kay" I yelled back and went to take a shower. After I showered I put on a tank top and booty shorts and went downstairs to eat.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow" my mom asked while we ate steaks.

"No, Miley is going to pick me up" I told her and she nodded. I finished and got my tired body into my bed. After a while my mom came in and kissed me goodnight. That night I dreamt about the mysterious skater girl.

**yeah so for sure there going to meet in the next chapter. i just wanted to show their lives before they met. also this story will be updated twice a week. i was thinking of tuesdays and thursdays but if you guys prefered another days please do tell me. and dont forget two review this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Converse and ballet shoes**

**Mikayla's pov**

"Wake up Mik" my mom shouted up the stairs. I looked to my side and saw that it was 6:30. I got up and stretched.

"I'm awake" I shouted back and got myself ready for school. I wore blue skinny jean and a pink blouse. I got my books ready when my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said as I picked up.

"We're downstairs slowpoke" Miley said and I heard Tess laughing in the background.

"I'm coming down right now" I said and made my way downstairs.

"Kay" Miley said back and hung up. I saw my mom also about to leave so I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked outside where Miley was waiting in her car with Tess in the passenger seat. I was about to get in when I saw skater girl get out of her house and like yesterday skate pass us in the direction of the school. As she passed she locked eyes with me and gave me a small smile. I looked away and made my way to the car.

"Hey" I said as I climbed into the backseat.

"You're late" Miley said and pulled away from my house and drove to Starbucks. We got out and went inside. We all ordered coffee and muffins. Afterwards we sat at a table in the corner.

"So looks like the trouble maker is your neighbor Mickey" Tess said making Miley look at me.

'Did you know? I mean do you know her after all?" Miley interrogated me.

"No I would have told you guys" I defended myself. Tess nodded but Miley continue to stare at me. She sighed and looked down, but just as quickly looked back up with a smile.

"Do you think we'll see the hottie from yesterday" she asked us.

"Probably, I mean our school isn't really that big after all" Tess replied and I nodded. Miley nodded at Tess's answer.

"Kay but keep your eyes open" she said "come on lets go before were late". We threw our thrash out and went back into the car. Miley drove and we got to school with still 10 minutes before classes started. When we got there I remembered that I had to go put my books away so I excused myself.

"I need to put some books in my locker so I'll be right back" I said and they both nodded at me. I made my way through the halls were students were just hanging before classes. I quickly shuffled to my locker and put my books inside. I also made sure to take out my history book before I forgot to bring it to class again.

I started walking back when suddenly I, being the klutz I am, tripped and fell down. My book slid out of my hands and at the same time skater girl was skating by, really fast. Her front wheels caught on my book and she flipped and crashed upside down into a row of lockers. I quickly got up and rushed towards her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked as I kneeled by her side. She moved into a seating position and made sure everything was working.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said and got up. I got up as well and handed her the skateboard.

"Are you sure?" I mean do we need to exchange insurance or something?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Naw really I'm fine, besides I'm a skater so I tend to fall a lot" she said and picked up my book. She handed it to me and I took it politely.

"I'm Mitchie by the way" she said.

"I'm Mikayla" I replied. She continued to look at me and I felt awkward.

"I should get going" I said and made a move to leave but she blocked my way and stepped forward toward me. I stepped back and felt myself trapped between the lockers and her.

"But maybe we should exchange numbers" she said and put her hand next to my head.

"I-I uh" I stuttered at her closeness. She leaned more into me and I tried to sink down. She stopped me by putting her other hand on my waist.

"Mikayla" Miley shouted and Mitchie stepped back and turned around to look at her. I took this as an opportunity to walk past her and towards Miley and Tess. When I got to them Miley protectively grabbed my hand and pulled me toward our first class.

"Bye skids" Mitchie shouted and I looked back. She waved and Miley pulled me faster. We got to our history class and sat in our usual seat in the back.

"What the hell was that?" Miley asked me once we were seating.

"It was nothing, I tripped and she fell over my book" I explained. Mile arched her eyebrow and continued.

"You said you didn't know her" she said.

"I don't" I replied but Miley turned away from me. I sighed and hugged her from behind.

"I swear Miles I wouldn't lie to you" I said and she turned around to fully hug me.

"I believe you Mik, but seriously stay away from her, she's not good news" she said as we ended our hug. I just nodded to keep her happy and turned my attention to the class. Miley kissed my cheek and also turned to look forward.

**kay so they finnaly met. please review guys and also thank you for the reviews you guys send me. they really inspire me to write when i see them, so please keep them coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Converse and ballet shoes**

**Mikayla's pov**

After history, Miley and I went to our next class which was science. We were presenting projects but Miley and I had presented yesterday. We sat down in our usual seats and the kid next to me tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked. He handed me a note and pointed at Mitchie who was sitting by the window. She waved and I gave her a small smile. I opened the note and read it. It said 'you were on my mind all morning" with a little heart at the bottom. I looked at Mitchie and she smiled. Suddenly Miley took the note and stood up. She faced Mitchie and tore the note in half making it fall to the floor. Mitchie shook her head and looked away. Miley now fully content with herself sat back down and our professor finally arrived.

"Hey guys today will be the last day to present projects so let's get started" he said. Many kids presented and time flew by. It was almost time to leave and there was only one more project to present.

"Okay um Mitchie and nick, show us what you got" Mr. Martin said. They both went up to the front. Mitchie held a model while nick had a report in hand. They presented and everyone clapped.

"Nice job guys, you get an A" our teacher said. Miley raised her hand with a glint in her eyes meaning she was up to something.

"Well it appears you have a question guys, what is it Miley" Mr. Martin asked.

Miley stood up and said "well I don't think Mitchie and nick research their project fully".

"What?" Mitchie reacted and stepped forward.

"If you guys would have research enough you would have found that Pluto is no longer a planet, yet you included it like it still is" Miley explained and Mr. Martin nodded.

"She's right you know" he said and she shrugged. The bell ring and everyone packed up and left.

"Mitchie and nick please stay so we can discuss your grade" Mr. Martin said. Miley pulled me toward the hallway, but I stopped her.

"You shouldn't have done that Miles" I said.

"It was a warning and payback for this" she said and held up the remains of the note that Mitchie had given me.

"That's nothing" I said but she shook her head.

"I'm not going to just sit around while someone messes with my best friend Mickey, besides people like her don't belong with people like us" she said and walked away towards the cafeteria. I sighed and heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and found Mitchie sadly smiling at me.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Just the part where she said people like me don't belong with people like you" she said.

"What did Mr. Martin say?" I asked.

"We got a B-, but nick still fighting our case in there" she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry" I said and she shrugged again.

"It isn't your fault" she said and walked toward me. I backed up and found myself against the lockers again.

"Mitch" I whispered. She leaned toward me but I turned my head making her kiss my cheek. I blushed and she chuckled.

"Don't resist me Mickey" she whispered into my ear. I was about to protest when I got interrupted.

"Hey Mitch we have an A-" nick said and Mitchie turned around. He saw me and his face fell into a dark glare.

"Why are you with her? She and her friend almost ruined our grade" he snarled and took a few step forwards.

"She had nothing to do with that" Mitchie argued, but he just shook his head.

"You don't know that. All of the ballet snobs are the same, you even said it yourself" he concluded and left. She turned back to me, took two steps back, and looked me up and down.

"Please tell me you aren't in ballet." she said. I scoffed and began to walk away. How dare her, just because I was in ballet it didn't make me something I wasn't. I could hear Mitchie following and she ran in front of me. She held my shoulders with both hands and held my gaze. I could feel myself drowning in the chocolate pools that were her eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're so different from them. Your kind, caring, and I'm hoping forgiving to." she apologized. Her apology made me smile so I just nodded. She leaned in again but I stopped her.

"We shouldn't." I said and she chuckled.

"Good I always do things I'm not suppose to" she said and I just rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her.

"Hey Mitch" a guy called and made his way toward Mitchie and I. He playfully threw his arm around Mitchie. His finally saw me and I expected the worst. He just nodded at me and clapped Mitchie on the back.

"Good catch Mitch" he laughed and she blushed. He extended his extended his hand facing upward so I laid my hand in his. He kissed my hand and did a small bow making me giggle.

"The names Joe and it's a pleasure to meet you fair lady but I'm sorry to steal your knight away. We have pizza to catch" he said and I nodded still giggling.

"Mines Mikayla and yeah I have to go too" I said and turned toward Mitchie who seen to be glaring at Joe.

"I'll see you around Mitchie" I said she nodded but continue to look angry. I didn't want to leave her like that so I kissed her cheek and walked away to the cafeteria. Before I even opened the door I heard Mitchie yell in a happy tone,

"See you around skids".

**hey guys im so sorry for not posting this on thursday, but I got so sick and couldn't even get out of bed. please forgive me. i will do everything to update on tuesday and get back on schedule. please review this chapter and tell me what you think. oh i wanted to answer Whurmy's question. lilly will be in this story. just to let you guys know, you can contribute your own ideas to this story so let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Converse and ballet shoes**

**Mitchie's pov**

I turned towards Joe and playfully punched him in the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his arm. "That's for having such good timing dork" I said and he chuckled. "Come on the pizza is waiting" he said and we made our way to the cafeteria.

**Mikayla's pov**

I got into the lunch line and just got a salad. I went to sit at the regular table where Miley, Tess, Jennifer, and Tracy where already chatting away. I sat down and Tess turned toward me. "I saw you" she whispered and I raised an eyebrow. "With Mitchie, she almost kissed you Mikayla" she continued and my eyes widen. We were staring at each other when Tracy interrupted. "Where were you Mik? Your later than usual" she asked and it made Miley turned toward me. "I was just in the uh bathroom" I said and Tracy nodded. I turn to Miley who seem to be looking for something in my eyes. She looked away from me towards to Mitchie's table. She seemed to be glaring at Mitchie. She got up and I followed her movements with my eyes. Suddenly she started walking toward the skater table.

**Mitchie's pov**

Me and Joe got pizzas and made it to our table. Everyone was already eating. I saw nick talking to lily while Caitlin just stayed in the background. We sat down and immediately fell into our usual joking around. I was distracted so was surprised when I felt a hand on the collar of my jacket pull me of my chair and into the floor. I immediately looked up and saw Miley glaring at me. I stood up and dusted myself. "What the fuck? I asked.

"We need to talk loser" she said. "And a 'hey Mitch can we talk' wouldn't have worked?" I argued. She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the collar again. She dragged me towards the exit of the cafeteria and I saw Mikayla get up and follow us but Miley was like a lightning bolt. She pushed people away and didn't stop for nothing.

**Mikayla's pov**

I saw Miley dragging Mitchie outside and I immediately followed. They went outside and towards the tree in the back. Once they got there I saw Miley retreat her hand only to have it crashing down against Mitchie's cheek. I ran up to them and got in between them before Mitchie did something to Miley.

"What is your problem you snob" Mitchie yelled. Miley tried to push me out of the way but I wouldn't move. "Stop messing with Mikayla" Miley screamed back. "Miley she hasn't done anything" I said and she grabbed my hand and pulled to her side. "Mik you have to understand that Mitchie isn't who you think she is". She said and I quickly face Mitchie.

"Mitch, what is she talking about" I asked her. She looked down and refused to look me in the eyes.

"Mitch?" I questioned.

"Don't stay quiet Mitchie and tell het" Miley said. Mitchie took a step forward but Miley pulled me back. We were all silent so the ringing of the bell caught us completely off guard.

"I got to go to class" Mitchie said and walked away. I was about to run after her but Miley held onto me. She pulled me into her and unexpectedly kissed me. She pulled back and whispered in my ear "please Mik be careful". She then left and I was just there alone. I walked towards the gym knowing I was going to be late. When I got there I quickly change into shorts and manage to strip myself of my shirt. Before I could put on my tight white shirt I felt cool hands grace my sides. I turned around and came face to face with Mitchie.

"Mitch?" I asked but she cut me off with her lips. She pushed me until I felt the cold lockers against my back. I pushed at her shoulders but she didn't pull back. She lifted my legs and wrapped them around her. I pushed harder and she finally broke the kiss. I tried to unwrap myself from her but she wouldn't let me. "What are you doing?" I asked and she put me down. "I want you Mickey" she said. "Mitch tell me what Miley was talking about" I said and she shook her head. "First you have to spend a day with me" she said.

"Why?" I questioned and she buried her head into my neck while wrapping her arms around me.

"Because I want you to make your own decision about me and not judge me because of what anybody tells you even me" she says and I find myself nodding.

"Okay when?" I ask. "How about Friday" she asks. "Yeah okay" I said. Mitchie leans in again to kiss me and this time I actually let her. We break apart at the sound of a whistle. "Get to class Torres" Coach Wilson says and Mitchie quickly scrabbles away to class. The coach looks at me and she shakes her head. "And you Gomez put on a shirt and join the class. I blush and nod before slipping my shirt on and running toward the gym.

**hey guys sorry for not updating. im not so sure that i can continue this story, but im not going to give up without a fight. i hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing because your reviews really do help me alot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Converse and ballet shoes**

**Mikayla's pov**

After gym I got my stuff ready and headed towards the front of the school. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Tess.

"Mik I want to know what's going on with you Miley and Mitchie" she said.

"Umm there's nothing going on Tess" I said and she arched her brow. Suddenly Miley got out of the school and walked towards us.

"Hi Tess" she said and came towards me. She grabbed my chin and brought my lips to hers. I pulled away but she just kissed me again. I pushed her a bit until she finally stopped kissing me.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What's going on?" Tess asked clearly very confused.

"Me and Mikayla are together now" Miley said.

"Wait what?" I asked and Miley turned back towards me.

"I want everyone to know about us Mik" she said pulled out her phone. I saw her text something fast and send it out too.

"There now everyone we know is catched up on the big news".

"Miley I think we need to talk" I said and pulled her away by the hand. We came to her car and I let go of her hand.

"What are you playing miles" I said while she opened the door to the passenger seat. She pushed me in and straddled my waist.

"I don't know what you mean Mik I am in complete love with you" she said and went to sucking on my neck. I tried to push her off but she sucked and bit my neck even harder and faster. Finally she stopped and I took the opportunity to push her to the driver's seat and get out. She got out as well and stopped me before I could get away.

"Mik get in the car" she said and took some steps towards me.

"No I'm taking the bus" I said and walk away. I went to the buses and found that they have all already left. Fml. My house was really far away and I knew I couldn't walk all the way over there. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a rather loud honk. I turned around and instead of Miley I saw Dallas.

"Hey Mik need a ride?" she said and I nodded. I went into the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt.

"Thank you" I said.

"it's nothing really but you look a little down" she said while leaving the school. I didn't answer her just kept looking straight.

"Look Mik you can trust me and I'm taking you to my house so we could talk" she said and kept driving.

"Kay" I managed to say and she nodded. We drove up to her house.

"Dal you do know that were neighbors right?" I asked.

"Really? That's so cool" she said as we got out of the car. We went inside and she led me up some stairs. As we were going up Mitchie was coming down.

"Loser" Dallas said and Mitchie shot her a glare. She finally saw me and broke into a huge smile.

"Look what we have here" she said and stepped toward me. Dallas stepped in front of me and pushed Mitchie back.

"Go away weirdo Mikayla wants nothing to do with a no good punk like you" she said but Mitchie only chuckled.

"You think so sis" Mitchie challenged.

"I know so besides she's going out with Miley." she said back. Mitchie immediately turned toward me and I just looked down. Mitchie let out a frustrated chuckled.

"Figures all you ballet snobs are sluts" she said. Dallas slapped Mitchie across the face.

"Shut up you know nothing about us" Dallas yelled and Mitchie just shook her head.

"Your right I'm an idiot for believing one of you could be different" she said and ran down the stairs. Dallas turned to me and raised her eyebrow.

"Mik do you know Mitchie?" she asked and I just nodded. She took my hand and led me to what I'm guessing was her room.

"Tell me everything Mik" she said. I nodded and started my story. I though Dallas would kick me out or be disgusted by me for liking her sister but she just listened to me and held me in her arms. After I was done she gave me a hug and let me cry in her arms.

"Mik if you really do like her then you should go for it" she said.

"I though you hated her Dal" I said while looking up at her. She sighed and brushed a lock of hair from my face.

"Mitchie is my sister I could never hate her. Yeah we fight but what sisters don't. If you make her happy that's all that matters" she said. I buried myself in Dallas arms and shook my head.

"After what happened I don't think she even wants to see me." I explained but she just chuckled.

"You leave that to me Mik."


End file.
